


I Exist, by Betty Ross

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: An open letter to Marvel Studios, As any resonable person would, Betty is sick and tired of being ignored, Bitter about Betty Ross's treatment in the MCU 2k15, F/M, Gen, Letters, Not Brutasha Friendly, POV Female Character, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's been a long time.</i>
</p><p>Tired of being ignored, Betty puts pen to paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Exist, by Betty Ross

**Author's Note:**

> Biter Betty Ross/Bretty fan here, using my girl to channel my rage. Don't mind me.

Dear Kevin Feige, Joss Whedon, and everyone else at Marvel Entertainment,

It's been a long time.

You probably don't remember me--after all, you folks have worked so hard to convince the world I never happened, you've even managed to convince yourselves, to which I reply: bravo, gentlemen. Bravo.

So allow me to clear up your collective amnesia by introducing myself.

I am Dr. Elizabeth Ross. You may call me Betty. I currently teach cellular biology at Culver University, but I am also a scientist and an expert in my field. My father is General Thaddeus Ross, and I've been involved in an on-again-off-again relationship with Bruce Banner ever since our time at Harvard University.

Believe it or not, you and I have met before. Do you remember your 2008 movie _The Incredible Hulk?_ Starring Edward Norton as Bruce and Liv Tyler as myself? As much as you probably hate to admit it, that movie is MCU canon. Robert Downey Jr. showed up at the end, and everything that man touches turns to box-office gold as far as you people are concerned.

Apparently the same did not hold true for Liv and Edward, because come _The Avengers,_ Bruce had been recast (not that I have anything against Mark Ruffalo, he's a perfectly good actor, it's just that the change was slightly jarring) and I was nowhere to be found. Which was surprising, considering that all of the other Avengers' love interest were mentioned. Pepper Potts put in an appearance, Peggy Carter got a flashback, and Jane Foster's face appeared on a computer screen. But I didn't get so much as a name drop, which was worrying, but I just shrugged and figured I'd come back for the sequel.

Well, the sequel happened two months ago, and not only was I conspicuously absent again, but Bruce Banner, the love of my life, got a new girlfriend. The Black Widow, no less.

Again, I have nothing against Natasha Romanoff. She's am amazing superhero and an even better person. The same goes for Scarlett Johansson. But at the same time, didn't the Brutasha love plot seem...I don't know...random? Like, "OK, she's the only female Avenger, we have to stick her into a romance with _somebody,_ so let's just shove her towards Bruce even though there's been literally no buildup whatsoever in previous movies." And in the process, you completely ignored my existence, denying me even a casual mention so that you could have your Beauty-and-the-Beast story. (And no, Veronica the Hulkbuster does _not_ count as a mention. Only those who've read _Archie_ will trace it back to me, and trust me, that comic's not as popular as you think.)

Now, I know you haven't forgotten about the Ross family completely. After all, my father is apparently putting in an appearance in that Captain America vs. Iron Man movie you have going on. _Civil War,_ is that what it's called? (He's stoked, by the way. I had to hear him brag about it over the phone for forty-seven minutes straight. And it would've probably gone on longer had I not made up an excuse about needing to check on imaginary lasagna.)

So what gives, Marvel? When will you remember I exist?

I don't even care about me actually showing up anymore. All I want is a mention. A wee bit of closure. Clarification on what happened to me.

Am I still at Culver, waiting for Bruce to contact me?

Am I planning on contacting him myself?

Have I moved on? Am I dating other people? Am I married?

Have I left the country?

Have I died? (Please, don't tell me I died.)

My fans (and yes, I _do_ have fans) need answers. They and I are tired of being shunted to the side so that you can make your crackships canon. Even if you _don't_ put me with Bruce, at _least_ remind the MCU that I exist. I will _not_ be sent to Mandyville.

Yours (because I am literally owned by you),

Betty Ross

P.S. Please be nice to Jane Foster, Helen Cho, and Jemma Simmons. Between my disappearance and the deaths of Gwen Stacy and Maya Hansen, they're the only female scientists you have left.

P.P.S. Tell Bruce I don't blame him for the Natasha fiasco. He stuck to the script and did what you told him to do. As any actor will attest, acting is not cheating.

P.P.P.S. I'd tell you to tell Natasha the same thing, but I'm actually planning on telling her myself. I'm meeting her for coffee tomorrow morning to whine about Ultron and compare shopping tips. Oh, and she'll probably complain (with good reason) about not getting her own movie, so get right on that, OK?


End file.
